


The Counsel of Solas

by CometEclipse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Lord of the Rings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Lord of the Rings/Dragon Age Crossover One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Counsel of Solas

“I will take it!” His voice cut through the fighting in Solas's secret counsel, “I will take it!” He raised his voice so his words would carry above the cacophony.

Wynne heard him first, turning slowly to look at him.

“I will take the Anchor to the Breach.” He said resolutely.

Wynn walked over to him, great weight behind her words. “I will help you bear this burden, so long as it is yours to bear.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and stood at his side.

Across the open chamber, Cullen stood up, “By my life or death I can protect you, I will.” He strode forward with confidence and knelt before him. “You have my sword.”

“And you have my bow!” The elf Sera stepped forward jauntily.

“And my axe!” Oghren belched, not to be outdone by those blighted elves. Sera rolled her eyes as he planted himself next to her.

Blackwall slowly ambled closer. “You carry the fate of us all, little one.” He peered at all the companions around him. “If this is indeed the will of the counsel, then the Grey Wardens will see it done.”

Adaar reached a heavily muscled arm up and scratched at his neck, rolling his head to look over at his friends. He, Sten, The Arishok, and The Iron Bull stood at least a head taller than any of their would be protectors, were twice the muscled width of even the dwarf, and any one of his fellow Qunari could bench press the whole lot of them single handedly.

“You know guys, I think we’re good,” He drawled. The other Qunari grunted in amused agreement.

The four of them hefted their broad swords over their shoulders, the weapons the same size as the tallest of the humans, and took off; ignoring the shocked, open mouths of those they left in their dust.

The four of them were still laughing as they marched to the Breach, closed it, then whooped Corypheus’s ass back to the Fade. Easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, sorry guys! This just came to me when I was thinking about my serious Lord of the Rings/Dragon Age crossover story idea. I was thinking well, humans to humans, elves to elves, dwarves to dwarves, hobbits to.... qunari?!?! Thennnnn, the rest just popped into my head! I find it far too funny, I am still cracking up, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
